Un lourd fardeau
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro doit faire face aux conséquences de la guerre.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient.

Spoiler à partir du chapitre 515. Le reste n'est que pure invention de ma part

**Un lourd fardeau**

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Kankuro écrasa son poing contre le bureau de son frère.

Le regard impassible de Gaara se posa sur lui. « Tu n'as pas le choix. » Dit-il simplement. « Il est de ton devoir envers notre peuple d'endosser le rôle de Kazekage. »

Kankuro serra la mâchoire et garda les yeux rivés sur le bureau, le corps secoué de tremblements. « Mais c'est de ta puissance dont notre peuple à besoin. C'est de toi dont ils ont besoin. »

« Je ne suis plus apte à les diriger. » Les deux frères posèrent leurs yeux sur la gourde adossée au mur dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Il a raison. » La voix de Temari s'éleva derrière Kankuro. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son éventail. Lui non plus n'avait plus été utilisé depuis la guerre. Kankuro supposa qu'elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. C'était à croire que plus personne ne savait quoi faire de ses armes.

« Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. » Murmura Kankuro. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son frère et sa sœur. « J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû vous protéger. J'aurais dû... »

« Cela n'aurait rien arrangé. » L'interrompit Gaara. « Tu aurais simplement subi le même sort. »

Kankuro grogna. Il se décida alors à poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis cette terrible bataille. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas pris dans ton équipe ? Pourquoi m'a-tu envoyé si loin de l'endroit ou toi et Temari deviez combattre ? »

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je me suis trouvé en danger ? Tu as complètement perdu ton sang-froid et tu as fini empoisonné. Tu as failli mourir. Lorsque moi ou Temari nous trouvons en difficulté, tu es incapable de raisonner de façon rationnelle. Tu perds ta concentration, et cela ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Kankuro eut sincèrement envie de cogner son frère. Mais il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'éloigner de Gaara.

Temari le contempla avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit mine de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule, mais il s'écarta brusquement et s'éloigna d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était furieux contre elle. Mais elle lui paraissait si fragile en cet instant, qu'il était effrayé à la simple idée de la toucher. Il avait la sensation que le moindre contact physique pourrait la faire voler en éclat.

Son geste sembla la blesser, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, ses paroles étaient douces. « Kankuro, tu sais bien que Gaara ne dirait jamais quelque chose dans le but de te blesser. Pas maintenant. »

Le marionnettiste hocha la tête, mais fut incapable de parler pour le moment.

« Je t'ai nommé capitaine de l'unité des embuscades parce que j'avais confiance en tes capacités. » se justifia Gaara.

« Heh. » Grogna Kankuro. « Ouais, on va dire ça. Mais peut-être que tu n'avais pas tord tout à l'heure. J'ai dédié ma vie à ce village, mais j'ai toujours davantage vécu pour vous deux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Comment vais-je réussi à avancer en sachant qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai pas su vous protéger ? »

« Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi. » Répondit calmement Gaara.

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Temari. « Personne n'a vu venir ce jutsu. »

Kankuro serra les poings. « Comment s'appelait ce mec, déjà ? » Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il détourna le regard de son frère et de sa sœur. « Peu importe. Je n'ai de toute façon jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant, à cause de lui... A cause de son pouvoir... »

« Personne ne savait. » Dit Temari d'une voix mélancolique. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, comme si elle souffrait.

Kankuro accourut auprès d'elle et s'apprêta à la serrer dans ses bras, mais se figea à la dernière seconde. Sa crainte de la briser d'un simple geste était revenue. « Temari, je t'en supplie… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire forcé. « Petit frère, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tout ça. Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

« Temari… »

« Je sais que c'est dur. » La voix de Gaara emplit de nouveau la pièce. « Mais il faudra que tu vives uniquement pour le village, à présent. Notre peuple a besoin d'un leader. »

Kankuro leva les bras d'exaspération. « Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Vous connaissez mon tempérament. J'ai déjà menacé physiquement des membres du conseil. Et ça ne va certainement pas s'arranger maintenant. » Il se tourna vers Temari. « Tu as toujours été la voix de la raison dans la famille. »

« Eh bien il va falloir que ça change. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Je ne pourrai plus te sauver la mise, à partir de maintenant. »

Kankuro baissa les yeux au sol, l'air fatigué et défait. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Baki entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Kankuro, ignorant les deux autres. Le marionnettiste sentit une boule de colère se former au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il failli percuter Temari sans lui prêter la moindre attention. « Tu te sens bien ? J'ai entendu des voix. » Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Kankuro.

« On… Enfin je veux dire que je… Je… »

« Tu recommences. » Baki poussa un soupir. Son regard trahissait sa tristesse et son inquiétude. « Kankuro, ce n'est pas sain. Il faut que tu arrêtes. »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils me disent, eux aussi. »

Baki prit un air plus exaspéré. « Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça. Il faut absolument que tu te décides à prendre sur toi pour remettre le village sur ses rails. Il est grand temps que tu acceptes la mort de Gaara et de Temari. »

« Non ! » Cria Kankuro. Il s'écarta subitement de Baki et se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur, mais il était trop tard. Tous deux avaient disparu. Kankuro s'effondra sur le fauteuil de son frère et laissa sa tête reposer entre ses mains.

« Kankuro. » Tenta de nouveau Baki, mais seul le silence lui répondit. « Je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser plus de temps. Mais nous ne pourrons pas attendre indéfiniment. » Il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans un bruit, prenant soin de refermer la porte.

* * *

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Ebizo.

« Pas mieux. » Répondit Baki d'un air las. « Il continue. »

Le vieil home hocha la tête. « Parler tout seul, ou plutôt à son frère et à sa sœur, dans le vide. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi. » Il poussa un soupir. « Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Ma propre sœur... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est manifestement toujours pas en condition pour prendre le poste de Kazekage. »

« Mais que nous reste-t-il comme choix ? Toi et moi sommes les seuls candidats potentiels. »

« Et je suis trop vieux, et il t'a déjà surpassé il y a bien longtemps. C'est la vérité. C'est la seule solution. Nous devons trouver un moyen pour le réveiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, réfléchissant activement à la manière dont ils pourraient venir en aide au marionnettiste.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Kazekage, Kankuro demeurait prostré sur la table, son esprit cherchant désespérément à faire réapparaitre son frère et sa sœur.


End file.
